The life of Juliet
by likethewordish
Summary: Juliet is a muggle. Or so she thinks. She has an older sister who goes to Hogwarts. They were neighbors to the Potters. Her family hates magic and now hates her sister Cecelia. Ever since Cecelia's 11 b-day they also hated to the Potters because of their magic. Juliet thinks magic is amazing and looks up to her sister like a role model. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1: Love Story

AN Yo peeps I just had this idea and I like it so R&R please so I know that's it's a horrible idea or not.

Disclaimer; Do not own except OCs

Summery; Albus S. Potter/OC

Juliet is a muggle. Or so she thinks. She has an older sister who goes to Hogwarts. They were neighbors to the Potters. Her family hates magic and now hates her sister Cecelia. Ever since Cecelia's 11 b-day they also hated to the Potters because of their magic. Juliet thinks magic is amazing and looks up to her sister like a role model. She meets Albus Potter at Cece's b-day after that they lost contact until they meet in the summer at Gryffindor's Square (The super market there) when Juliet is running errands. Cece was disowned and she has her own flat.

Based on the story of Romeo and Juliet.

Or the song Love Story by Taylor swift and He Won't Go by Adele.

* * *

_'We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know...'_

_- Taylor Swift Love Story_

My story is one that has been repeated over and over. It's the story of falling in love with your parent's enemy's son. But that's what my parents get for naming me Juliet. I fell into unrequired love.

* * *

I was 8 years old when I first met Albus Potter. He was 9.

It was July. I was standing on the balcony to my room watching my sister's 11th birthday party. Watching adults dance, kids play and teens sneak away. We moved into that house in Godric's Hollow about a month before. I was always the quiet child unlike my sister Cecelia. Cece was always the popular, the one that my parents love more and I was always cased aside. I was only noticed when I did something wong and they would scold me, but that wasn't very often. My life changed that day. Two reasons, it was the first day I met Albus Potter and the first day we knew my perfect sister was a witch.

We always knew something was wrong with her so it wasn't a super huge surprise that Cece was a witch. It was a huge surprise and my parents were more surprised than me. Cece showed me cools thing like jumping really high or making a marble float. I did that too when I was three my sister would say, but I think she was just trying to make me feel better. The moment my parents found out Cece was a witch they cased her aside and thought she was the devil. They were and still are very religious. I became an angel. The quiet child now expected to be a perfect child.

As for Albus Potter, I'll remember that day for the rest of my life. My family invited everyone from Cece's friend to our new neighbors. He was the quiet one too. I could see it and why else would he be away for the party? He came up to me and looked at me with his bright green eyes.

"Hello, I am Albus Severus Potter, but call me Al." he said.

"Hi Al, I am Juliet Ann Malaka, but please call me Julie like my sister does." I say in a quiet voice.

After our introductions, we started having a conversation about our lives. It lasted until the party ended. I was right about him being the quiet child in the family. And later that day I saw him again but for untiringly different reason.

After the party my sister got her Hogwarts letter and the Potters came to explain it. My parents hated the Potters ever since because they were wizards and their other son, James, was going to Hogwarts with Cece. I don't think the Potters like my parents very much because of their disgust toward wizards. I heard muttering something like 'I hope that poor girl will be okay. And is not going to be treated like I was.'

We left that house and found a similar house in the same area just on the other side of town. We never saw the Potters again. Well I think my sister did.

That's how my life changed in only one day.

* * *

I was 15 and in my 5th year, in a 'muggle' school as Cece calls it, and that year changed my life also. My sister was graduating from Hogwarts that year. And I was going to be there some how because I knew she will be there for me when I graduate.

I am a muggle no matter how much Cece insisted that I did accidental magic, as it is called. Cece told me all about magic and spells she had learned. I think it is pointless but she insisted that if I want to understand her, I have to understand her world. I love her world, I always wish that I am part of it. My parents would have a fit if they heard that.

Then the day came for my sister to graduate. It was a disaster.

I convinced my parents to go to her graduation. It was surprisingly easy. I just asked if they could come and they said yes. But I didn't know what they were planing. When we got to Hogwarts my parents looked around in disgust. Like they hate it here. I thought it was amazing, and magical. Those were the only two things I could think of to describe that place.

When my sister was called up to get her diploma I was cheering the loudest, but my parents were clapping politely.

'Better than nothing.' I thought.

Cece heard me cheer and gave me a smile but frowned as she saw our parents.

When the ceremony was done I saw Cece and Fred Weasley kissing. I wasn't shocked Cece told me all about him from her crush to them dating in her 6th year. My parents saw it though.

'Oh man' I thought. 'They are not liking this.'

They pulled Cece aside to talk to her and left me standing there akwardly. I was more worried for my sister than me then.

When they came back Cece was close to tears, but was hiding it well by keeping her face blank. I wondered what they said to her. I found out the next moment.

"Congratulations!" I say trying to cheer up the mood.

"Did you put them up to this? Is it because you are jealous of me?" Cece sneered.

"What are you talking about?" I said serously confused.

"Don't play inisant with me! You are the reason I got disowned! They only wanted one perfect child and now you are it! Are you happy now?!"

"Cecelia don't talk to your sister that way!" My mom said.

"Are you mad! Why on earth would I be happy that you got disowned?" I exclaimed.

"We will be going home now.", said my dad.

"I am going to talk to Cece to sort things out."

"Then you have to find a way back home in an hour." My dad replied.

'Better than nothing. I am surpised he let me stay.'

I didn't notice Cece slip away while I was talking to dad.

"Cece!"

'Oh crap! Think Juliet, think! Wait she will be with Fred! Found him!'

"Fred where's Cece!"

Fred turned to me. "Who are you and what do you want with Lia?"

"I am her sister and I need to find her right now!"

"I don't think she wants to speak with any of her family right now."

"I don't care what she wants right now! She blames me for my parents disowning her! I don't want her to be angry at me for something I didn't do!" I plead.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you didn't hear it from me. She is on the Qudditch Pitch probably on her broom."

"Thank you so much and you better take care of her or I'll hurt you!" I called over my shoulder.

When I get to the Qudditch Pitch, which took me several minutes to find, call Cece.

"Cece!" I scream. She can't hear me, but I saw her flying over me.

"Cecelia!" I scream even louder. She finally heard me and came down.

"What do you want!" She yells.

"I want to know why you blamed me for mother and father disowning you! I didn't even knew they were going to disown you! I would have stopped it! Please Cece believe me!" I beg with tears streaming down my face.

"I am so sorry Julie. I am so sorry please forgive me. I was mad and I exploded on you. I am so sorry!" Cece ranted and plead.

"I am only forgiving you if you tell me what happened."

"Okay I can take that. It started when father and mother pulled me aside. Mother wanted to know why I was kissing Fred. I said that he is my boyfriend. They wanted to know if he was a wizard and I said he was. They yelled at me and said that I could of married someone they pick out for me and it will make up for me being a witch. I said in no way I was going to leave Fred and I love him. Then they said that you would be disappointed in me and now that you were the only daughter they want. And they disowned me." Cece finished her story.

"I can believe that you believed them and I can't believe they would dragged me into it like that! Saying that I would be disappointed in you! I would always support you."

"Yeah I know that I am so sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't believe anything they say to again, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

After that day my parents shipped me off to America to live with my aunt and uncle. That was to preserve the 'legible heir'. It was horrible. Though aunt and uncle were did not like magic either, they were not like my parents and some magical stuff fascinated them. Cece kept me company when she flooed over here when she could. She is still with Fred and I like that way, if he protects her. Plus she also has her own flat.

Then one day when I was starting to like and getting used to America, about 2 years later, my parents decided that they want me home. WHAT THE HELL! They sent me away and now they want me back. They're explanations to this is, they think 2 years away from home will make me hate magic. They made me miss it! They are mental! Nothing is going to make me hate magic! They are crazy, sick people! Nothing in the world would ever make me truly hate my sister!

Now I am on the plane to England, to my old home. I hope when I get home my parents will not force me into anything and my life would be normal.

Oh how wrong I am.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time

AN Hey guys what do you think of this story! Happy Reviewing!

Albus S. Potter/OC

Disclaimer; Do not own anything you recognize but the OCs are mine!

Hope that didn't take long! Back to the story!

* * *

_'It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am'_

_- Imagine Dragon's It's Time_

* * *

After I got off my plane my parents ambushed me and my mother hugged my like I was her long-lost daughter, my father did not show any affection, like always. Though my mom was always more warmer and affectionate to me than my father.

"Oh honey we missed you so much!" My mother exclaims. Wow I haven't heard a British accent in 2 years. And technically they sent me away and I had no chose in the matter.

'If they missed me so much they would have brought me home right away not two years later.' I thought bitterly.

"Juliet, you are going to do as I say, right?" My father asks.

"Yes father." That was the automatic answer and the only answer he would take.

"Ok then let's go."

When I got home my mother helped me unpack and she was talking and talking my ear off.

"... It's so good to have to have baby back! How are you doing?" Then I realize she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh I'm fine" Not really you just took me away when I was starting to like America, but I want to talk to Cece over the mirror she got me for my 17th birthday.

"Okay honey. Can you finish up by yourself? I have to go talk to your father."

"Yeah I got it." I answer.

Yes she's gone! I take out my mirror, which was in my front pocket.

"Hey Cece! Guess what?"

"What do you want?" Cece asks kind of annoyed.

"Nothing, just telling you I'm in England." I say in a casual voice.

"Wait, what? Why are you in England? Oh my Merlin you're in England! Yes!" Screams Cece, while I smirk.

"Lia why are you screaming?" I hear Fred through the mirror.

"Oh it's just my sister's back home." She says to Fred in a casual voice. Haha we are so alike.

"Your sister's back home? I thought she was in America." Fred asks confused.

"She WAS" Putting the emphases on the was. "But now she's here!" Cece exclaims.

"I can meet her for real now the meeting at graduation doesn't count."

"Hey sorry for interrupting but I'm right here. Oh and Fred I'll love to meet for real to." I wink.

"Hey you have a slight American accent now." Fred says.

"No duh. I only lived in America for like 2 years."

"Haha there it is again."

"Sorry Julie forgot you were there. Fred stop annoying my sister and go away its girl talk time, but I'll see you later for dinner." Cece says

"Bye Lia see you at dinner." And I hear a loud crack.

"Continuing our conversation and to answer your questions, I am in England because mom and father forced me back here and I was starting to like America! I found out like two days ago, one day counting the plane here. I had no time to prepare! My suitcase is a mess!"

"That's horrible. Anne and Robert should have at least gave you more time." Cece says angrily. She calls our parents by their first names since she got disowned.

"Well anyway, can I visit you, please? I'll just say I'm going around the neighborhood to remember it." I ask hopefully.

"I'll love for you to come. Just please don't get caught and tell me when you're coming."

"Thanks and I will. I hear mom coming up, so got to go bye! Love you!"

"Bye Julie. Love you too." And she was gone.

"Juliet, honey your father wants to speak with you." My mother says when she gets to my room.

"Yes mom." I walk down the stairs to my father's study. I wonder why he called me in his study. It's a rule that I am not allowed in there unless something is really important and urgent. Oh no I wanted my life to normal for a little bit at least.

"Ah, Juliet come sit." Says my father once I am in the room. I sit unconformably, feeling like I am in trouble.

"You might be wondering why I called you here," he pauses. No shit Sherlock. I nod. "Well you do remember to do as I say, yes?" He didn't pause this time. "And you will fulfill that promise." What the hell is he going on about a promise.

"Excuse me father but what promise?" I ask confused.

"The one when I ask if you would do as I say." Oh no this is bad! I have been saying that my whole life and this one single frickin time he is referring to it. This is not good, not good at all!

He continues, "I am going to find a suitor for you."

"WHAT!"

"Juliet do not shout a me." My stupid, stupid father says.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I ignore him and shout again. What is he thinking? Is mom ok with this?

"Mom, are you ok with this?"

"Yes sweetheart we both think it is for the best" My mother replies.

"FOR THE BEST MY ASS!"

"Do not yell at us and swear young lady."

"Do you guys belive in love? Plus I want to marry when I turn at least 25!"

"Your mother and I was in an arranged marriage. And we are still together." My father says trying to stay calm. Haha I see right through your act!

"Yes but I want to fall in love!"

"When you fall in love you get hurt." My mother says like she knows from experience.

"Well to hell with arranged marriages!" I yell one last time and stomp out the door.

* * *

A/N Oooohh Julie is getting an arranged marriage. Phase one of being like the story Romeo and Juliet. I'm going to try to put Albus in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Review!

Peace! *holds up two fingers*

See ya! *skips happily away*

LOL I love skipping!


	3. Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Makes You

A/N I'm back!

Disclaimer; Do not own except OCs

Albus S. Potter/OC

* * *

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_ Just me, myself and I_

_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_ Stand a little taller_

_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_-Kelly Clarkson's What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger_

* * *

I ran to a bus stop near my house. I hop on the bus and pay some money for a ride.

"Could you take me to London?" I ask the bus driver. My sister lives in London. I think it's in the heart of London.

"Okay little lady, where in London?" The bus driver asks.

"In the center of London." And I get on the bus. There is like no people on this bus. After a few minutes I am at the stop.

"Here you are little lady."

"Thank you, sir." Then I got off the bus.

Where does Cece live? Think, you know, she told you this! Ah ha the apartment building is on Murens Avenue! (A/N I made that road up. So don't go looking for it on google maps!) I walk up to an old woman.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Murens Avenue is?" I ask in my most polite voice.

"Yes dear it is two streets that way." And she points north.

"Thank you." I run down the streets.

Okay found Murens Avenue, but were is Cece's apartment. I turn on Murens Avenue and that the Lord there is only one apartment building on Murens Avenue. Now which apartment is she? Wait, knowing Cece and I, highest floor closest to the elevator or stairs.

I run to the top floor and knock on the apartment closest to the stairs.

"What do you want?" Is the answer I got.

"It's Julie can you please open the door?"

"Julie what are you doing here? I thought you were going to call?" She asks as she opens the door and appears like she was snogging. Better be Fred, he takes care of her and I don't want my sister to be a cheater.

Then she sees my face a little red and I can see she knows I'm angry.

"Nevermind come in. Fred we have a guest!" Cece yells to Fred. I'm right, good.

"Aww I wanted to..." Then he notices me. "Oh hey Julie." He says awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Fred can you go?" Cece asks Fred.

"Of course." I would've not interrupted them, but I'm in a crises now.

Once Fred was out the door and disappears with a crack, Cece says, "Julie why are you here and angry?" in a kind voice.

And I explode, "I'M HERE BECAUSE STUPID MOTHER AND STUPID FATHER ARE GETTING ME A FUCKING SUITOR!" I scream letting all my angry out. A glass explodes in another room, Cece and I didn't hear it.

"I want to be like you and fall in love." I say in a much more quiet voice.

"My poor Julie." Cece whispers and she hugs me.

"I thought I would have at least mom on my side, but no, she agrees with father." I say bitterly with tears streaming down my face. My mother, the person I went to for everything, when Cece wasn't around of course, sides with my emotionless father. I don't know how she loves him.

"Juliet, I am going to help you, okay?" I nod. Cece only calls me Juliet when she is really serious. (A/N Siriusly! Sorry couldn't resist.)

"Now try to last until the marriage between you and your suitor. And you said they don't have one yet, correct?" I cringe at the word marriage.

"Not that I know of." I whisper.

"Then maybe the suitor will be nice and pleasant. You might fall in love with him." Though when she speaks that I can hear doubt in her voice. My parents barely can get good Christmas presents I like. "But if he is not any of those things. Plus a pain in the ass and you hate him, I always have room."

"Thank you so much Cece." I say with appreciation.

"No prob Jules." She says with an american accent and I laugh. Then she says "Now hang in there, okay? I don't want another crazy family member." more serious. I shudder remembering some of our relatives. Aunt Suzie is in crazy town and almost got put into a mental hospital.

"Also come and visit me whenever. Just please give me a warning first."

"Thanks again Cece." I say to her. "Fred you can come back in now!" I yell to the door.

"How did you know I was there?" He asks when Cece opens the door.

"Magic." I say in a mysterious voice and Cece looks amused.

"No really."

"Heard a crack during our conversation." I say simply. "Now go back to whatever you were doing, but make I am out the door and it is closed. I'm out of here duces!"

"What's duces?" Fred asks.

"American slang for peace."

"Bye Julie." Cece says laughing at Fred.

"Bye." And now I have to find a way home.

* * *

When I got home, which was by bus again, my parents were so mad.

"Juliet Ann Malaka! Where you! We looked everywhere." My mom yells.

"None of your business. I am going to bed." I say coldly.

"Do not speak to your mother like that!" My father yells. Look who is yelling this time.

"Fine if you want to know where I went? I went to the park in the middle of town to think." I lie smoothly.

"Now go to your bed young lady. You are in big trouble!" My father says still angry.

"I was just going there with out your permission. Good night." I retort coldly and I ran up to my room.

I jumped into my bed and pretended to go to sleep in case my parents come up here. I hear the door click open and click close.

They fall that every time. I get out of bed and quietly open my door. I hear yelling between my parents faintly. I creep to the stairs.

"I knew we should have told her when she is 18." I hear my mother say.

"We lost Cecelia to marry of and if we told Juliet when she is 18, she would be lost to. I need an heir." I hear my father say. Wow it sounds like he is the king and needs an heir for the kingdom. He acts like a king to. Plus it also sounds like he is going to use me. I do not like being used.

"Juliet is still a child and marriage scares her. That why she ran off today. We could have lost her today." At least my mom knows how I think.

"But we didn't and she will get married to a suitor I pick out for her." Oh no my father is picking out a suitor. That is the worst because my mom knows at least something I like.

"I will find a suitor by the end of this year or earlier." No, no, no! It's the summer time and I will have less than a year to be a free, single woman.

What will I do?

* * *

A/N Sooo... what did you think of this chapter? Review! I put in some american words to show that she caught on to the slang and accent of America but didn't loose some british words and the full accent of England. Oh and I am posting pictures of what I think my OCs would look like (actors/actresses) Recomend through Review and/or through PMing

See ya! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Out of my mind

A/N Hey thanks for reviewing and stuff! An suggestions I would be happy to take! Sorry for the wait. On with the story.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say. :( *sad face*

* * *

_'Girl, I want you to know_

_I can't get you out of my head, my head, my head_

_Girl, I want you to know_

_I don't even know what you did, you did, you did_

_But I love it'_

_-Out of my head by Lupe Fiasco_

* * *

My parents didn't punish me. Which I am surprised about. So after I heard what my dad said I went back up the stairs and fell asleep. Frustration takes so much out of you, emotionally. And when I woke up my mom actually asked me to get out of the house. But come back of course with groceries. So I go out thinking I should do as Cece told me to do. Enjoying my freedom when I have it. When I see someone I haven't in years. Albus Potter. Now all I think now is what the hell is doing in a grocery store. Then I take a closer look and realize I am checking him out. His scrawny body when he was a kid is now lean and his bright eyes still as bright as ever.

What the hell am I doing? My parents are his parents mortal enemies. And I am checking him out. I am insane. Ok focus on groceries. Don't look at Albus Potter and he will not come toward you.

Great, I just jinxed because I dropped the food and he is helping me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you American?" Does everyone recognize my accent? Wait this could be my cover.

"Yes, just visiting family."

"I recognize you from some where." He says. Oh no he is going to find out.

Lie smoothly, "Really because I don't recognize you." Yay good lie.

"Oh ok maybe you just look like someone I know." Thank god.

"Thanks for the help but I got to go." I say looking down at my watch.

"No problem but what's your name?"

"It's Julie. Sorry but I really have to run"

"Hope to see you soon, Julie." He says.

"Me too, bye." And I run to my house, out of that place, after I got out the door.

* * *

*Albus's Point of View*

My mom sent me out to get more food. We usually go to the grocery store on the other side of town even though it is a far walk. But that doesn't bother me know, I can avaporate. I go into the store and I catch a girl staring at me. I hope she is not from the wizarding world. Another reason to go to this store, so we can not get stared at. She looks familiar for some reason but I know she is not a wizard from how she is staring at me. That's wierd.

Then I see her drop everything, well more like slipped from her hands, I go to help her. She looks beautiful with her caramel red hair, light brown eyes and her curvy shaped body. Oh man I am almost as bad as James before his girlfriend. Why do I recognize her and not know where I recognize her from? I snap out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." She answers.

"Are you from America?"

"Yes, just visiting family." I can tell she is annoyed. Probably everyone asks her that. Smooth Al.

I could help but blurt out, "I recognize you from somewhere." Nice going that's also really smooth.

"Really because I don't recognize you." She says. Maybe I mistake her for some else? I don't know.

"Oh ok maybe you just look like someone I know."

"Thanks for the help but I have to go." She says looking down at her watch.

"No problem but what is your name?" I need to at least know her name.

"It's Julie. Sorry but I really have to run." Julie is such a pretty name.

"Hope to see you soon, Julie." I say. I hope that wasn't to straight forward. I really want to see her again.

"Me too, bye." And she leaves. Yes she wants me to see her again. Thank Merlin I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

Well that was interesting. Better get my mom food for cooking.

I got the food, walked into a dark corner of the road and apparate away.

* * *

I got home and couldn't get the girl from the store out of my head.

"Al, honey what's eating you up?" My mom asks.

"Nothing." I answer.

"Really because I have been calling you for the last minutes and you didn't answer."

"Mom it's nothing. And sorry." I added hoping that she would drop it. And I may never see Julie again.

"Ok but if you're not helping in another minute I am getting Harry."

"Mom I am fine. You don't need to get dad." My dad can see right through me it's kind of creepyish. (A/N Sorry I needed to get the at least ish one time in each story. If you don't like it ignore it.)

"Then get you lazy butt up." Ahh gotta love mom.

* * *

*Juliet's Point of View*

I got home I saw my mom is not here. I bet she is at some party with some rich "proper" woman are and my father approves. Well he is the one who forced her into going most of the time. Maybe they are discussing my marriage. Ugh I hope not. I seriously can't believe they left me alone when I left the other night. Well time to get going again. To the park!

I graduated high school in America and my hopes to going to college where crushed the moment my father announced the arranged marriage. So I have absolutely nothing to do, except think. So I sit on a swing and I think about everything; if I stayed in America, if I was a witch, if I married someone, and Albus Potter. I don't know how he got into me thoughts, but here he is. And I am thinking about his still bright green eyes, his soft messy dark hair and his beautiful body. Why can't I get him out of my head?

* * *

A/n What do you think of the POV change? I wanna know! Review and suggest! Any other characters you want to put up on my profile, review or PM me!

Happy Reviewing and Suggesting!

Oh and just to say to you guys. It is loosely BASED on Romeo and Juliet so there are going to be some similarities and differences.


	5. Chapter 5: I Love It

A/n Yo! Oh and just to tell you this and all of my fics are rated T because of the swearing!

Disclaimer: Me: I own it!

Jk Rowling: Sorry honey but I do.

Me: No you don't I want to own it!

Jk Rowling: NO I do, you only own the OCs and plot.

Me: *screams helplessly* But I want to own it!

Jk Rowling: It would be mine forever.

PS If you didn't get the message (then no offence but you are stupid) it is that I don't own any of Jk Rowlings characters. Only I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

_'You're on a different road_

_I'm on the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth_

_But I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please_

_We gotta kill the switch_

_You're from the 70's_

_But I'm a 90's bitch'_

_-Icona Pop's I Love It_

* * *

I got home late from the park. My mom was back and so was my father. I was right, my mom went to a rich woman party. My father forced her to go, well forced her in some way. I don't know how.

My father called for me to go into his study right after I got home. I don't know what he wants this time. Last time ended up with terrible news. Ugh lets hope this time is better. Knock on wood.

I arrived at my father's study and look inside and there he is with the same emotionless look on his face. When I was little I used to think his face was stuck like that then I realized he only smiled and look happy around Cece. Now he doesn't smile at all.

"Ah Juliet please come in." He says with fake and forced kindness.

I step inside a little unsure like last time but now I have a completely different reason.

"Now Juliet stay here while I get your mother." And left with grace that I will never have. Like an awkward grace, it's really wierd.

He arrives with my mother and mom looks a little scared.

"Now Juliet we have found a suitor." Well that was blunt. Think of Cece's word, think of Cece's words.

"Ok who is he?" I say a little restrained. Mom looks revealed that I am not yell or screaming. But that's exactly what I am doing in my head.

"Patrick Dursley." What kind of name is Dursley?

"Who is he and when will I meet him?" Stay calm, stay calm.

"He is the one that offered his love for you and I suggest you be on your best behavior." He pauses, "Also you are going to meet him this weekend." My mom looks apologetic at that. She can't stop it, don't be mad at her.

"Ok father, may I go now?" I ask still trying to stay calm.

"Yes Juliet now you may go. Don't run off." Like I'll listen to him.

"Mother can I go to the park?"

"Yes of course sweetheart but come home soon." She answers. I give her a look that says thank you and walk out until I get to the door. Then I start running again.

* * *

(A/N Since some of you guys like Al's POV I am putting it in.)

*Albus's POV*

The day passed by normally except I still can't get that girl out of my mind.

"Hey mom can I go out?" It was one of my days in my off week of training. I am training to be an auror.

"Sure Al just be back by dinner." I want to find that girl again but the chances are one to a million. Can't hurt to try.

She is visiting on the other side of town I am guessing, but that is reasonable. Wait isn't there a park over there somewhere. Al you stupid why would she be at a park. Haha I'm talking to myself must be mental. Except that's normal my whole family is mental. Like I said before it can't hurt to try.

When I get there I see luck is on my side today. She is here sitting on one of the swings and staring into space.

"A pound for your thoughts?" I ask thanking Merlin my Aunt Hermione and dad taught us about the muggle world.

She looks really surprised. Then she answers in her sweet soft voice, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Julie is it, nice to see you again."

"Yeah and you too." Come on Al don't make it so obvious that you want to know more about her.

"So what are you doing here on this fine day." I say.

"Oh you know enjoying the sun." That was obviously a lie. I know a lie from a mile away, from experience.

"Well I am too, you know enjoying the sun." I say imitating her.

"Ok cool." And she goes back to staring at nothing.

"You want to go get a drink?" I ask hoping she would come.

"I thought you were enjoying the sun?"

"Well you know it's really hot outside..." I trail off seeing that she is laughing at me.

"Sure Albus I would love to get a drink."

"How do you know my name?" I say a little suspicious. And I see her tense up

"Oh you know, you told me it in the supermarket." She says lying. But I'll find but sooner or late, so I am going to drop it.

"Ok let's go." I say still a little suspicious. "Do you know a good place?" Damn it should have come prepared.

"Yeah but don't you live here?"

"I do but I don't come to this part of the town often." I say not lying at all. Surprising, I know right.

"Oh ok, I know a place it's over there." And she points down a street full of stores.

I just nod and follow her.

"So... You came to visit right? Do you mind if I ask who?" I ask hoping she will answer.

Julie paused then said, "I don't mind and it's my mom and father."

"Aren't you only like 17 though?" I ask curious why she would live away from her parents.

"Yeah I am 17 but my parents decided that I should learn in America and I lived with my Aunt since I was 15."

"Ok so you were born here?"

"Nope I was born in Asia." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh really you defiantly look Asian." I say with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Now you mister Albus what are you 18 and still living with your mommy?" She said teasingly.

"Yes to both and please call me Al."

"Ok Aaaalllll." Oh she is so beautiful. She looks happy, good.

When we get to the caffè I open the door for her.

"There you go kind lady." I say dramatically.

"Why thank you sir." She says in the same tone.

Our conversations continued and I found out she had a sister who is about James and Fred's age. She found out about my huge family, my siblings and of me training to become part of the "army". Really meaning auror. But I also noticed that when she spoke about her father she spoke coldly. When she had to go I couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving. But we did make plans to meet up at the park again in tomorrow for lunch.

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

After my conversations with Al, I had to go so my father doesn't go looking for me. But the conversations felt so right and he was so trusting. That won't last long if he found out who I really am. I just wish he was less good-looking. Then it would be so much easier not to just kiss him like I want to. Wait where did that come from? I am not crushing on Albus Potter. I can't. But I know I really am. What am I going to do? I have to marry by the end of this year according to my father. Why can't my life be simple?

* * *

*Albus's POV*

When I arrived home and it was earlier than expected. I let myself in and walk up to my room.

Going down for dinner I am in a daze thinking about Julie. Well until my sister remarks, "AL! You with us in the world?"

"No Lily I am on the planet Jupiter." I say sarcastically back.

"Oh that makes sense Jupiter is for the stupider."

"I think our little Albie is thinking about a girl." James remarks teasingly. James why on Earth do you have to be here tonight. He is usually busy.

"No." I denied blushing.

"Aww little Albie is blushing." Lily joins in on the teasing.

"LILY, JAMES! STOP TEASING YOUR BROTHER!" Mum calls from the kitchen room.

"But you don't know what we are teasing him about mum." Lily says.

"Yeah Albie found a girl." James tells mum.

"Really Al you should bring her over. It would be so nice to meet her-"

I interrupted her, "Mum we are just friends."

"Ah ha there is a girl!" James yells.

"Even if your 'just friends' can't you invite her over." Mum said ignoring James.

"She is a muggle."

"Who is a muggle?" Dad asks.

"Some girl Albie is in lllooovvvee with."

"I am not in love with her. We are just friends."

"Well Albus hope you have luck with that girl she might not wait forever." Dad says as he winks.

"Dad we are just friends."

"Whatever you say."

"You should still invite her." Mum says insistently.

"Maybe sometime." I mumble, "Maybe sometime."

* * *

A/N Done! Yes! Oh do you people do you want me to include Amber a little? Opinions please! And do you want Dursley to be nice (as in, in the same position as Juliet) or not (like Vernon. Then I would make up his story.)?


	6. Chapter 6: Wings

**A/N Super sorry about late update, Soooo Sorry.**

Disclaimer; Do not own except OCs

Albus S. Potter/OC

* * *

_'Your words don't mean a thing,_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking_

_All I know is,_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly.'_

_-Little Mix's Wings_

* * *

The weekend came to soon for my liking. Lunch with Al was fun and Al is so nice. And hot. Shut up mind! So anyway, the weekends here and I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just take Cece's advice, see how he is and don't judge because he is marrying you. Have a clear head.

But you know what? I have to dress up with a dress my mom picked out. I have to impress the guy. I mean really! He is already marrying me (probably for my money) and I have to impress him! Hell no! But my mom and mostly my father insists. I have no way around it! Ugh! Ranting so shut up self.

_You know talking to yourself is a sign of being mental._

Oh my god now I am really talking to myself. Jesus, I am really mental.

Anyway on a happier note I gave Al my number so he can call me. Hope he knew what I was talking about.

"Sweetheart time to get ready for the meet with Patrick." Mom says.

"Coming." I say grudgingly. Ugh why on earth did this happen to me. I am sorry to say that I wish some one else could have this horrible fate.

I get ready in this really fancy dress. Why do I have to wear I mean it's just lunch and tea. (A/N The dress is going to on my profile if you guys want to know what it looks like.) Mother picked it out but father says it has to black and white or just black. I am also wearing a charigin with it.

"Juliet stop dawdling!" My mother calls.

"Yes mother." Stupid fricking rules, stupid fricking parents, and most of all stupid fricking money.

I finally get dressed waiting until the last-minute so mother doesn't have to do any super make-up only really light. I honestly hate my live now.

"Come Juliet, get in the car." Father says forcefully because I am being super difficult.

"Yes, Father." Then I add under my breath, "And to my doom." Luckily nobody heard me.

Calm down, calm down. Remember what Cece said. I take a deep breath in.

"Juliet you are going to be fine, if you just remember you are a wealthy woman." My father says thinking that my breath was from nerves.

"Yes of course father." I say though grinded teeth. Don't explode. Remember what Cece said.

We arrive and surprising I didn't explode and I kept my cool. The house was on a boring street and the house look really boring. The address was 4 Privet Drive. (A/N I'll explain if want the story of Patrick Dursley. Maybe I do a one shot. Hmm...)

"We are here." My father announces. No shit dad I thought we are stopping because we want to.

If you didn't catch that I was being sarcastic, then no offence you are an idiot.

"Good right on time." Mother says nervously. I am still mad at her even if this is my father's idea.

I stay silent.

Father knocks on the door smartly. In my opinion the knock was stupid. And a big, beefy, super fat man answers it. He looks about a grandfather's age and had an aura of coldness and harshness to him. In other words I don't like him at all. And first impressions mean a ton to me. I bet he is the one who arranged this marriage with his... grandson? I sure hope so because if I had a father like this I would be sorry.

Then all sudden another man, or should I say boy, as fat as the man who answered the door appears. Please don't be my suitor, please don't be my suitor. Maybe that man/boy is the super fat man's son.

"Come in." Says the man who answered the door. "My name is Vernon Dursley. This is my grandson Patrick."

Nooooooo! He is suitor. I hate my life! I wanna scream!

Okay I calmed down, a little bit. My mother obviously didn't know that was him but my stupid father looked like he expected this. He obviously met them. Fuck you father.

"Nice to see you again Vernon. This is my wife Anna and daughter Juliet." Father says importantly.

"Nice to meet Vernon." My mother says. Still mad at her.

I stay silent the second time today. If I talk I will explode with insults, I know I will.

"Nice to meet you Juliet." Vernon says superiorly. I nod in his direction. I see father getting more annoyed by the second.

"Juliet why don't you go and get to know Patrick." Mom says. Okay I forgive her a bit. She is helping me get out of father's way. I nod. And start following Patrick to who knows where.

"Please to meet you Juliet." Patrick says. And I nod again.

"Oh so you're not a talker, but I will have my soon to be wife able to talk. Or at least be useful for something." Shit where is this going?

Then he kissed me full on lips, soooooo disgusting. I try to pull away as quickly as I could but he held my back with force and he was fat and I am not that strong. I am still struggling to get away, trying to move my whole body away from him.

"Someone help me!" I try to say but it made it seem like I am moaning and enjoying it. I hate my life and I hate Patrick Dursley.

Then my cell phone rings. I love you who ever is calling! You saved my life.

He pulls away disappointed. And I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Umm.. Hi its Al and I was wondering if you could come over my house to meet my parents." Al says nervously. I love you Al!

"When?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you could come over for dinner so around six." He is still nervous, how sweet.

"Okay. Meet me at the park." I smile in happiness.

"Okay see you." And he hangs up.

I absolutely posiv-toot-ly love Albus Potter right now.

"Who was that?" Damn you Patrick Dursley, he listened to my whole conversation.

"Oh it was my best friend." I didn't really lie Al is becoming my best friend.

"Okay." He says accepting my answer. Thank the lord.

He makes a move to kiss me but I block it this time because he wasn't holding on to me.

"You little bitch, you will kiss me when I want you too." Patrick says harshly.

"No." I say simply.

"Yes you will." And he slapped me. WHAT THE HELL! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH SLAPPING ME! The light flickered. I was just about to go at him when my parents came in the room. with Mr. Vernon Dursley. I bet you 1,000,000,000 pounds that his wife divorced him and/or he killed her. I mean his grandson abused me and Vernon Dursley comes in with a proud expression. I bet they planed the fricking whole thing if I was not cooperative. Damn you Dursleys.

Then I noticed they didn't notice the mark on my face and I would think it is pretty obvious with a red mark on my face. I turn to see my refection in the window and realize there is no mark on my face. That's really odd. And by the looks of it Patrick seemed surprised too. When I touched it, it still hurt a little but if the slap was not completely healed then it would have hurt worse. Maybe I am a vampire with healing powers, that would be so cool. Wait I can't be a vampire, I love the sun.

We have a polite lunch. It wasn't nice it was boring and my father and Vernon were competing about who had the most wealth. All stupid stuff. My mother was just asking some questions and mostly stayed quiet. I on the other hand stayed completely silent. With a disgusted look on my face, but covered my emotions when father said if anything was wrong.

All I want is out!

Then finally after it felt like hours we got into the car and went home.

* * *

The car ride was silent and when we got home I went up to my room, father to his study and mom to who knows where. I pretended to talk on my phone because that is the only way out of the house.

I find my mom down in the living room.

"Mom can I go out to a friend's house?" I ask nicely.

"For how long and who is she?" She asks. Good she thinks my friend is a she.

"Until after dinner and her name is Sara, she is visiting her aunt here and wants me to come to dinner. I was on the phone with her after we came home." I say in what I hope is a convincing voice.

"Okay sweetheart, I will let your father know but you have to be home by ten." Mom says. Yes she bought it!

"Thanks mom." I say excitedly.

"Honey, what are you leaving in those clothes?"

"Oh I just want to show of this dress to see if she would like it." I have a simple summer dress on, my favorite.

"Okay sweetheart you may go." She finally consents. I am out of the house and Al is going to pick me up. YESSS!

I arrive at the park its six thank goodness it only took me a few minutes to convince mom. I see Al a few feet away.

"Hey Al!" I shout and he turns and smiles.

"Hey Julie!" He imitates me. I run to hug him. Then I realized how much I missed him and it was only a couple of days. What am I doing, I am getting married to a prat who he can kiss me when ever he wants. But I need to live a little. I would want to kiss Al anytime I want. What the hell get those thoughts out my head, that's to far. We will stay friends.

"Ready to go Julie?" Al asks trying to make me snap out of my thoughts.

"What, oh yes of course."

And we walk to a car that I am pretty sure is Al's.

"Is this your car?" I ask curiously. I thought wizards have the apparition thing and floo.

"Umm... No this is my dad's." Al says awkwardly. Right that is more believable because his father had a car when he met us to tell us that Cece is a witch. And I keep forgetting that he thinks I don't know anything about the wizarding world.

"Cool." And we drove to his house.

* * *

**A/N Hey so sorry I am late but school is almost over and I have finals. Ugh I hate tests.**

**Anyway...**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing and I took your advice. Tell me if you like it!**

**And I have two questions for all of you out there reading my story... Should Amber be in this story?Should I connect this fic with the Final Year? For all those who don't know who she is, she is the main person in my other fic. You should read it. Soooooo please review and answer the question. PPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEE! I am begging! But I won't bribe because I hate bribery.**

**Anyway Thanks!**

**-likethewordish**


	7. Chapter 7: Just a kiss Pt 1

**A/N Super sorry for the late update.**

Disclaimer: Look where ever you want, not gonna change.

* * *

_'Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight'_

_-Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss_

* * *

*Al's POV*

I arrived at the park a little earlier than 6. It was probably my nerves. And just when I started doubting Julie would show up, even though it's exactly 6 and that's also from nerves, she shouts my name.

"Hey Al!" Julie says with enthusiasm. I turn to her and smile.

"Hey Julie!" I imitate her and she runs to hug me. To say I'm surprised is an underestimate, guess she missed me as much as I miss her, but why? She pulls away from the hug and looks deep in thought.

"Ready to go Julie?" I ask hoping to snap her out of her thoughts.

"What, oh yes, of course." Haha I am successful. And I lead her to the car.

"Is this your car?" She asks sounding surprised and curious.

"Umm... No it's my dad's." I say awkwardly.

"Cool." She answers and we drive on. We sit in a comfortable silence until I break it.

"You know I haven't been completely truthful to you." Ok Al before you loose your Gryffindor courage tell her. "I'm a wizard." I glance over to see her reaction, she doesn't look shocked as I expected, she looks thoughtful.

"Why aren't you shocked?" I ask confused.

"Umm..." She hesitates.

Before I could stop myself I asked, "Are you a witch too?"

"No my sister is a witch." She answers. I pause.

"What?"

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

"What?" Al asks. "Did you know I was a wizard?"

"Yes." I say softly scared for his reaction.

"What didn't you tell me?" He asks also softly. Good so he is not completely mad.

"I don't know." I really can't think of a valid reason of why I didn't tell him.

"Okay." Well that went better than I expected it to. And we were in silence once more, but this time I break it.

"My full name is Juliet Ann Malaka." I blurt out before I chicken out. "My sister's name is Cecelia Elisabeth Malaka."

"Hey isn't she dating Fred."

I let out a laugh, "Yeah. That's the first thing you ask?"

"Sorry first thing that came to my head."

"No problem just curious." Then I add. "Do you remember when you told us that Cece is a witch?"

"Yeah and I spent the whole time at the party talking to a little girl." Then he realizes it. "Bloody hell you're that little girl."

I let out another laugh, "The one and only."

"Wow I must sound like an idiot."

"Yup." I answer with a giggle.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh wait I remember now, your parents hate witches, wizards and everything magical." He pauses and I nod. "And that's why you're always telling me to meet you in the park, so you don't get caught?" I nod again. "Well that makes sense." Then he starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask curiously.

"This is so twisted. Here I am trying to tell you that I am a wizard and you end up telling me your sister is a witch and I knew you."

I join the laughter. After I calm down I ask timidly, "So you're not mad?"

"No, not at all, this is actually easier. But I am shocked, not mad."

I sigh in relief, "Thank you."

"Why?" He asks.

"For not being mad." I answer simply.

"Oh no problem." Al laughs while I giggle.

"So, how much longer to your house?"

"About 5 more minutes? Yeah 5 minutes."

"Okay."

There was 5 minutes of silence before we arrived at the Potter's house. Unlike my own house it was homey and smaller. The only room I consider homey is my bedroom and maybe Cece's room before she was disowned.

Then the thoughts and doubts I have forgotten about came creeping in my mind like spiders crawling. 'What if they don't like me?', 'What if they hate because of my family?'

As if reading my mind, or seeing my worried expression, Al says, "Don't worry they'll love you." And walked in. I had no choice but to follow.

The house looked smaller on the outside them on the inside. Al called out, "Hey family, I'm home."

A redheaded woman comes out of a room, from what I could guess is the kitchen.

"Hey Al." She says. "Are you going to introduce me?" She asks after noticing me.

"Oh yeah sorry, Julie this is my mum. Mum this is Julie." Al introduces.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." I say.

"Oh none of that, it makes me feel old. Call me Ginny." She replies.

"Okay, Ginny." And Al leads me to the living room?

"Come and meet the rest of my family." Al says taking my hand so I couldn't chicken out and say no.

Once we are inside the room, and I was right it was some sort of living room, Al introduces me to everyone.

SO I officially met Lily, Harry (Al's dad. He said and I quote, "So this is the lucky girl Al?" In which left me blushing.), Ginny, and James (Even though that was little later. And conversation went like this:

James: (Coming in) Al you got yourself a pretty bird.

Me: Excuse me but I am not property. (I said this while blushing a little.)

James: Well from what Al talks about you, it's like your his.

Me: (Turning to Al with my arms crossed) I am not property.

Al: (Spluttering nonsense.)

James: Oooh feisty.)

Mrs. Potter, I mean Ginny, made a fantastic dinner.

"Julie can you pass the potatoes?" Lily asks.

"Sure." I say passing it to her.

"So Julie how long have you been with Al?" Mr. Potter, I mean Harry, asks. What?!

"We're not together, we're just friends." I reply after choking on my drink.

"Oh sorry to assume." Harry apologies, sending a look to Al when he thought I wasn't looking. Haha this is so awkward I want to laugh.

But I don't.

"Julie are you from here?" James bluntly asks.

"Yeah but I lived in America for two years." I answer. Mmm this chicken is so good.

"Umm... Julie knows about magic." Al says offering information about me and the awkward tension is dropped.

"Did you tell her Al?" Harry asks sternly.

"No, I knew, my sister is a witch." I say, speaking up.

"Who's your sister?" Mrs. Potter, I mean Ginny, asks.

"Cecelia Malaka."

"Isn't she Fred's girlfriend?" James asks.

"Yup."

"Hmm... I see the resemblance."

"Who are your parents? Are they magical too?" Lily asks.

"No." I say with a grim smile. "Don't you remember them?"

Lily looks confused, James is trying to remember and so is Harry and Ginny. Al looks at me knowingly.

"The Malaka family." Harry is the first one to remember. Then Ginny has a knowing look on her face.

"Well you obviously are not like your parents, or you wouldn't be here. Juliet?" Ginny says and trying to confirm my name.

"Yup, that's me."

"What? Wait, I'm still confused." Lily says.

"My parents hate magic and anything to do with magic." I explain, "Cece was disowned at her graduation."

"And that explains why she never talks about her family, well she is always talking about her sister." James thoughtfully says.

"Yup, that's me." I say again.

"Wait didn't you live America for two years?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah, my parents sent me to America to live with my aunt and uncle for two years. They wanted me to forget about magic and Cece. She and I were and still are really close. But I didn't forget and talked to Cece constantly. And this year the two years were up, so here I am."

And dinner is done.

"Julie why don't you help me with the dishes."

"Sure, Ginny."

* * *

**A/n I'm really sorry to end like this but I had the whole conversation planed and I knew exactly what to write. Then poof I got writers block and forgot it. Uggghhhhhhh! It's really annoying! I have the next part planed out but I need a transition and I'm gonna have to figure it out on my own cuz the next part has a surprise.**

**So sorry again. I'd love to hear your suggestions and comments! Negative and positive are both welcome!**

**-likethewordish**

**P.S. Oh and I want to have the next chapter up before my birthday. (And that's at the end of the month.)**

**Duces!**


	8. Chapter 8: Just A Kiss Pt 2

**A/N Hey I keeping my promise. It's my birthday! I am officially 13!**

Disclaimer: Sorry not J.K Rowling

* * *

_'Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight'_

_-Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss_

* * *

"So Julie, when have you started fancying Al?" Ginny asked when I started helping her with the dishes.

"Um.. I don't fancy him." I say a little hesitant.

"Well he sure does and I know you do. It's the same way I look at Harry when we were dating."

"Umm... Sure. Wait how do you know he likes me." I say awkwardly.

"A mother always knows." She says and I believe that, in someway.

"How did you get out of your house?" Ginny asks changing the subject.

"I said that I was visiting a friend from America that lives in the area. My mom bought it and let me go" I explained.

"Ahh the old twisting the truth."

"Yup."

Ginny and I continued our conversation talking about random things from food to ourselves. We were talking about ourselves when Al came in.

"Mom you're stealing my da-friend." says Al. Wait was he going to say date?

"Okay you can have her back. Have fun." And she leaves but not without a wink.

"Bye Ginny." I say with a smile.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Al says and leads me to the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Aww can't you tell me, pppplllllleeeeaaaasssse."

"No of I tell you it won't be a surprise.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssse."

"No, you have to wait." Al says stubbornly.

"Fine, don't tell me." I say annoyed and pouting.

"Fine by me."

There was 5 minutes of silence in the car.

"Can you tell me now?" I whine.

"No we're almost there."

He stopped the car at the park.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Come on." Al says ignoring my question. He drags me to some trees that are on the edge of the park.

"Now this is a secret place so you can't tell anyone without my permission." Al states sternly.

"Yes sir." I salute. He rolls his eyes and steps into the trees. I follow curious.

"Oh my firkin God." I whisper. There was a clearing with a pond. The only word to describe it was majestic. There must fairies with pixie dust everywhere.

"Are there fairies here?" I ask very serious.

"No." Al answers with a laugh.

"Is there any magic here?" I ask again in the same tone.

Al laughs again, "No."

"Hey don't blame me for asking, it looks like there is pixie dust everywhere. Or maybe it's some glitter." I say the last part in awe.

"Nope no glitter and I'm not blaming you. I was thinking the same thing when I first found this place with James."

"I'm the only one that knows about this place except you and James?" I ask in awe really. That is so sweet of him to show me.

"Umm yeah." He says blushing a little. Al looks so cute when he's blushing.

"Thank you."

"Wait for what?" He asks confused.

"For sharing this wonderful place with me. And for trusting me to keep a secret." I say quietly because we somehow moved closer with every word. Our foreheads just touching now.

"No problem." And the space between us is no more. We are kissing, no snogging. It feels like I'm floating. And my brain can't think at all, it is completely blank. But this is kiss is the most amazing, wonderful, I can go on forever, kiss I have ever had. I mean in America I have been kissed before but this one had a spark, a big spark. I don't know if it's a firework, but it's a huge spark and it feels totally completely right.

We pulled away almost at the same time because of lack of oxygen.

Then I remembered.

Oh shit shit shit shit shit. I wish saying shit made a difference, then my life would be easier. I have a fiancé and I just kissed, no snogged, Al. Stupid father forcing me to marry that horrible pig. Uggghhhhh I want him to die! And with that pig and his bloody grandpa pig to! I want to be with Al so much. Maybe I should just tell him. No I have to speak to Cece first, she gives good advice. I need advice pronto. God can you and the fates please be on my side and help me through this I'll be a good little girl.

"-I'm sorry if that wasn't good. I don't know what can over me. I shouldn't have snogged you-" Al rambled before I cut him off.

"Al it's fine. I liked it." Now that was an underestimate I love that bloody kiss and will for the rest of my life.

"It's almost ten, we should get back now." Al says.

""Shit shit shit shit." She what I mean about the shits. "I have to be home by ten."

"Okay."

"I would love to see you again, when can I?" I ask.

"Umm well I have auror training again this week so how about lunch Tuesday and I can take you someplace. I'll meet you in the ministry lobby."

"Yeah that will be great Cece can show me in. It's a date." Oh shit I let that slip.

"Yeah a date." He says with a goofy smile.

"I have to go, Al. See you Tuesday." And I kiss his cheek.

I walked home feeling giddy. I think that was from the after effects of that kiss. I could sing.

I walked inside my house still feeling like this. Mom was waiting inside so father probably already went to bed.

"Juliet why on earth are you so giddy?" She asks.

"What I am not giddy, I'm just happy we had an awesome time at my friends." I answer but I don't think she believes me because of the goofy grin on my face.

"Well good-night mother." I say leaving her confused. This has to be the best day of my life.

* * *

*Al POV*

I drove home extremely happy. Mum was having a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"You kissed her didn't you." Mom says with a smile, barely looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Wait how do you know?" I question.

"You look just like Harry after our first kiss." She said finally looking at me completely, and I got flustered. "I like that girl. How does that muggle saying go? Oh right. She's a keeper."

* * *

**A/N Ahhhhh they kissed! Happy Review!**

**I saw this on another story but I thought it was an awesome idea so when you review can you rank it**

**1-5 for the characters**

**1-5 for the pacing**

**1-5 for the plot**

**1-5 for the dialogue**

**1 is horrible (I'm not going to get insulted if you put a one) and 5 is awesome, nothing really wrong.**

**Thanks and I'm sorry what ever author I took it from, if you don't want any one to steal your idea I'll take it off. But this is an awesome idea as I said before.**

**Oh and PS I am trying to change the names of the chapters but it's not letting me. Any advice?**

**Cya laters!**

**-likethewordish**


End file.
